


【昊坤】幻想在逃

by Shimmerasphalt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Menstrual Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerasphalt/pseuds/Shimmerasphalt
Summary: /性转 一点Menstrual Sex预警*又名“把学姐肚子搞大之后”（其实蛮正经的またね，现在就开始逃，杀死早败的明日，要你做我怀里的花束





	【昊坤】幻想在逃

“你怎么想的？”

刚烧的水已经开了，咕噜咕噜地把壶盖掀起一道小隙翻出滚烫的白色水雾，启启合合像极了夹缝喘气，范丞丞这个死人从来都不会自己动手，黄明昊板着脸趿拉着拖鞋到厨房“啪”拧掉天然气开关。沸腾的水声慢慢消了下去，铝壶把手却是烫的还碰不得，黄明昊扭过脸心烦意乱地点上一支烟，狠狠吸一口然后望着窗户发呆。

“范丞丞你他妈能不吃菠萝咕咾虾吗，切菠萝也能把汁溅到窗户上鬼他妈给你收拾啊？”被黄明昊催赶着打扫现场范丞丞就只能急急忙忙到位，皱起眉一边咬牙切齿一边暗暗叫苦。

对于范丞丞来说黄明昊是个很不错的室友，合住以来两人也算脾性相投，只是黄明昊心情不好的时候太不招人待见了，晴转阴天之后挑范丞丞的刺就仿佛成了他的主要任务，暴躁、龟毛，并且极度挑剔，一度让范丞丞怀疑他已经把这当成了特殊宣泄渠道。

这是否是被纵容可以继续做双手不沾阳春水的花花浪子的代价呢，范丞丞也会有点惆怅地想，只是最近黄明昊这症状是越发严重了，范丞丞甚至已经记不起来上一次好声好气和黄明昊说话是什么时候的事了。

这是能从他的痛苦中获得畸形的快乐吗还是怎样，范丞丞一咬牙出于对这位优质室友心情调节责无旁贷的使命感，抹布一扔把黄明昊按在椅子上摆出了个正经架势开始促膝长谈。

黄明昊听他讲些站着说话不腰疼的屁话，抬起一条腿搭在红漆皮的三脚椅上自顾自出神，这是校庆日的时候他和同学从纳德路的旧货市场淘回来的，赭红的颜色有点重，看着看着仿佛就闻得到漆味。

皱了皱鼻子转头，黄明昊在心里默默骂了句脏话，刚泡的速溶咖啡因为没及时喝已经冷掉了，淹下去在白瓷杯沿渍出一道浅浅的黄褐色痕迹，jujube coffee的味道也真是够不伦不类的，黄明昊皱起眉抽了抽鼻子有几分自嘲地想，他习惯了说教别人的生活劣习，结果自己却身体力行实践上了。

正是夏天最热的时候，这咖啡已然不能再放，天气一热味道就不好闻，只一会就得倒掉，黄明昊起身干脆抄起杯子囫囵丢到垃圾桶里，咣啷一声那只白色马克瓷杯就躺在了最底下，范丞丞说了半天眼看也未见有用脾气上来就一摔门走了，只留黄明昊一个人躺在沙发床上没精打采地又开始看着天花板发呆。

自己怎么想的。

他怎么知道自己怎么想的，黄明昊心烦意乱地翻了个身埋住脸有点无力地闭上眼睛，他还没毕业就要做爸爸了。

 

听起来的确有点无厘头，即便是黄明昊自己听到的时候也发了很久的愣，手里拿着的线圈本纸页全掉下去散落开来，搭配他当时大概怎么也算不上好看的表情，该有几分戏剧效果。

那边仿佛也没有要陪他一起消化这个消息的意思，听着他这里突然没了声响就安静地挂了电话，只余黄明昊握着座机话筒发愣，听到挂断的“嘟”音后才仿佛被烫到了似的回过神。

也幸好这两天是假期能让他在家专注做心理建设不必直面精神冲击，以范丞丞的反应来看他这个状态大概糟得透顶，已经是烦得上头再受不起刺激。

黄明昊想着想着就烦躁地抓了把头发，摸出手机犹犹豫豫地开始搜索“意外怀孕怎么办”，搜索引擎害人不轻，浏览器蹦出来的打胎小广告和红字标题完全是放大式渲染焦虑，臃累廉价字字聒噪，堪比后街垃圾场那面脏兮兮贴满电话号码的墙。

完全看不下去，黄明昊皱着眉勉强抬起眼皮自主过滤，刚打了个字就看见他妈发过来一张她新家的照片，跳出来的消息弹窗扩大延展，真是好吝啬的一张图，小布景也收得进去客厅那么多光线，暖洋洋地几乎都有点刺眼，布置倒一看就是她会喜欢的，黄明昊看了一会发了个大拇指emoji过去。

照片右下的角落里停靠着他那块滑板，黄明昊隐隐约约还看得见滑轮一侧赭石色的涂鸦，他没想到她还带着它，它也做着孤独迁徙的，不过和他在不同的时空里，黄明昊感觉他闻到了颜料的刺鼻味道，又逐渐浓浓衍化为说不清道不明的情绪。

他也一个人住了挺久了，黄明昊慢慢坐起身盘着腿环顾房间，母亲和现在这个人在一起之后他就搬了出来，为了留空间给他们，再则也怕让大家都不自在。离学校近的房子都不怎么大，所以很多他的东西都还留在之前住的地方，完全拙劣地被动拿去做睹物思人的工具，一眨眼也快一年过去了。

黄明昊又躺了下去闭上眼睛，他本来也没多少日子可待了，当时计划好的，毕业后这间房子就得退租，然后他就要去英国留学，从小到大他都不用担心自己的前路，在确定的未来面前，黄明昊还没产生过疑问。

至于范丞丞，他本来就是因为玩心重所以短暂离家，被流放的落难少爷罢了，即便现在看起来“落水凤凰不如鸡”，总不缺去处也用不着他操心。

但现在他明显有了其他的牵绊，黄明昊心情复杂地揉了揉头发，看着手机屏幕上那几个字没精打采地按了锁屏，人流广告急匆匆被掐断了声息，变成一片漆黑。

 

黄明昊之前还在想，蔡徐坤肯定心情也算不上好的，虽然那天电话里她的语气一如既往地温柔沉静，但只要是个女孩子，遇到这种事情总免不了慌乱的吧，不过很快他就发现是自己多虑了。

比起他来蔡徐坤明显从容得多，新的周一依然笑吟吟地立在校门口风纪执勤，裙摆的长度精确得恰到好处，裸露出的一截光洁小腿也白得耀目，她极其料峭地站在那里，给人的感觉像锡箔与春风，所有过路的男生都被这阵香风吹得晕乎乎，三魂丢了七魄。

黄明昊远远地在拐角靠着停单车的栏杆看着她，一边慢条斯理嚼口香糖一边计算还要几分钟他才能等到蔡徐坤终于落单，但来往的人总要和她攀谈几句，好像这世界上就没有她不认识的人，黄明昊等得昏昏欲睡，几乎要开始后悔因为担心被抓典型所以没带烟。

没见过她这么尽职的风纪执勤，预备铃响起后风纪老师都掉头往回走了，她却只是笑着道了别，眼看校门口再也没了人才抱着本子慢悠悠往教学楼走，黄明昊跟在她身后皱起眉纠结要怎么开口搭话，铃声却越发急了。

迟到是一定的了，黄明昊叹了口气干脆无所谓地去抓蔡徐坤的手腕，还没碰到她就似有所感般回过头来，原本温软的笑意在看到黄明昊的表情却转为怔愣，看上去颇有些不知所措。

黄明昊抬头看一眼三楼，对着蔡徐坤比一个“嘘”就牵起她的手，大概是刚刚站久了出了薄薄的汗，蔡徐坤的手又湿又软，黄明昊这样恍惚着牵她去南亭，蔡徐坤却看着他的后脑有点复杂地沉默不语。

山毛榉开始绽新芽，树冠上笼一层薄薄的浅铜色，周边还有单瓣榆叶梅，春日早艳，正是好颜色。

却要怎么开口呢，黄明昊看着蔡徐坤张口结舌，待到如今他竟还会觉得难以启齿，蔡徐坤越没反应他越是尴尬，抱着本子看着旁边的树沉默，蔡徐坤安静到好像对现下的境况毫不在意，她的马尾扎得松松袒袒，从左耳背后斜掉下来细细一绺，衬得她纤细又单薄。

要不还是算了吧，黄明昊等了蔡徐坤一个早上，等到要面对她的时候却发现不知从何说起，他自己本来就还恍惚着呢，现在好像更是没法妥当地去解决这件事了，课间铃再次响起了，黄明昊想了想就犹豫着开口：“我想改天……”

这时候蔡徐坤却笑着摇了摇头，她笑的时候眉眼就软和下来，很清澈像柔软的春水，音色也绵软温吞：“你不用担心，现在时间还早，等再过一两周我去一趟医院就可以确定了，之后的事情，之后再说。”

黄明昊听得云里雾里，却只能点了点头开口：“那我陪你去。”他语气一顿，“毕竟是我的错。”蔡徐坤上下打量了他一番却笑了，在黄明昊不解的目光里懒懒地摇了摇头，然后伸出一只手。

是黄明昊刚刚牵过的那只，白皙又纤软，蔡徐坤的个子在女生里算高挑的，但去够他的时候却还要微微踮起脚，她的裙摆在风里微微浮动，声音也渺得像叹息，蔡徐坤很轻很轻地摸了摸他的头喃喃：“真是个好小孩。”

 

校庆日的传统是文艺汇演，晚上各班自己组织活动，今年选了cosplay主题的班级大概不少，走在走廊上到处都是奇装异服的各类cos，黄明昊一路走过来遇见了一个怪盗基德、两个lo娘、还有四五个柯南，光是红色领结他就捡了三个。

无法推脱黄明昊就只能被动参与到这种集体活动中去，幸好还有余地可让他选择，今年他依然接下了后勤布置的工作，从旧货市场气喘吁吁跑了好几个来回，但因为避免了更多麻烦黄明昊还是感觉称心。

他的房子还没收拾好，之前抱回来的雅思考试资料还扔在地上做纸质垫脚，周末他怎么也得再回去一趟跟他妈妈和那个人打个招呼，虽然他并不是很想去，黄明昊淡淡地想。

应该正是派对最热闹的时候，除了各个班级其他地方都静得出奇，黄明昊坐在器材室的桌子上抽烟，这边不常有人来，空气中倒是没有灰，但是很暗，暗到他每吸一口都要觉得窒涩，抽得并不爽。

整间屋子只有窗口处遗漏出一点月光，洒得寂静又冰凉，好像能结霜的透明冷空气化作了实质，连同那些清晰起来的喧哗变成环形山噪音，好嘈杂一个月亮，黄明昊捻灭烟头站起身伸了个懒腰，最后确认了一下东西的摆放准备离开，门口却被推进来一个人。

“更衣室有人了，只能麻烦你在这里换了呀。”门外女孩们嬉笑的声音尖细像锐器，黄明昊皱起眉正要开口却又听着接下来的话一顿，“乖乖待着，不然我们就把你现在的样子拍下来。”

真是好运气，这样也能正好碰上恶作剧。

不过看起来倒更像是暴力。

黄明昊暗自皱了皱眉正要从角落里走出来，刚抬了个脚却听见身后一声脆响，眼前一模糊就此惊醒。

熟悉的房间，黄明昊坐起身意识模糊地甩了甩头，打开灯呆坐了好一会才反应过来刚才的梦境，苦笑着摇了摇头去找水喝。

凌晨两点多安静地出奇，黄明昊喝完水却睡不着了，在房间走了一圈就越发清醒，范丞丞昨晚又没有回来，他最近行踪不定，神龙见首不见尾的，黄明昊自己诸事烦扰就没心思去管他了。

不过他刚放的这支弗朗索瓦的钢琴曲倒是范丞丞最喜欢的，法语区音乐家的乐曲总是又轻又透，不浮不腻，倒很适合静心，黄明昊趴在桌子上手指敲在杯沿，想起今天蔡徐坤摸在他头上的那只手。

他也没比她小多少，蔡徐坤那个语气未免让他觉得诧异好笑，但此刻想来却又有不一样的心境，尤其在回忆起那天之后，黄明昊关了灯站在门口看了一会窗口薄薄的月光，却觉得脸颊泛热了。

 

如果以六人定律来分析的话黄明昊和蔡徐坤应该是认识的，他们艺术团老师也带过蔡徐坤，经常在他们这一级面前提起她；但要说熟稔黄明昊和蔡徐坤却又不到那个地步，在之前黄明昊对蔡徐坤所有的认知大概都还来自道听途说，蔡徐坤看他应该也差不多。

蔡徐坤为什么出名呢，一个是因为那张无比招摇漂亮的脸和艺术天赋，另外就是背地里被不断八卦的家庭关系，自从她的继母跑到学校来闹过一次后蔡徐坤这个名字就变得无人不知无人不晓，有多少人拿她当笑话和热闹看，就有更多的人等她从神坛上掉下来。

只不过谁都没有等到罢了，流言好像没能摧毁她的生活更没能消磨掉她的美丽，越是劣境她越漂亮得细腻粘稠，她好像全不在意却又总脆弱得易折，就更是谁都看不清了，黄明昊靠在窗边看着她换鞋，看着她的侧脸有点恍惚地想。

黄昏之后就很少人来操场，练舞室就更是安静，对面的斜叶榕开始抽芽，他在窗外做忧郁的思想者，门里的女孩不知情地在目光的哺育下肆意美丽。

华尔兹最重升降起伏，跳多萝西步右脚垫脚就轻盈一跃，蔡徐坤穿一片裙和白色卡佩佐舞鞋，散着发右手套着细细的黑色发圈，她微垂下眼换步的样子很轻渺，发丝飘起来烂漫到不经世事，像真实的多萝西。

黄明昊也曾天真以为Capezio昭喻疯火，到后来才仿佛发现有些人就是一团火，不需要多么宽阔磅礴，只是热烈到以滚烫的刺痛代替烧灼的腐败味道，痛感就也变得锐利了。

就像他此刻看着蔡徐坤有点犹豫地小心抬起腿搭上压腿杠，纤细的小腿外侧有蜿蜒的痕迹，大片的青紫从踝骨附生到膝弯，几乎也在一瞬间刺痛了他的眼睛。

“你的腿怎么回事？”

蔡徐坤看着突然出现的黄明昊，表情似乎比蒙受冲击的黄明昊还要惊诧一点：“你怎么在这？”她回过神来站定，表情很快缓和又变成平静，越显得黄明昊怒气冲冲掐着她手腕质问的样子完全鲁莽。

深吸了一口气松开手，被排挤在她的情绪之外给黄明昊的感觉好像是被泼了一盆冷水，让他一瞬间蔫了下来，看着蔡徐坤径直走向衣物柜坐下来脱掉舞鞋，黄明昊闷闷开口：“你确定你现在还能跳舞吗？”

我看你单薄得跟片纸似的，虽然这样想着但黄明昊最终还是把后半句话吞了回去，蔡徐坤拉着他坐在她的旁边，他就只能安静地歪过脸去看蔡徐坤低头绑鞋带，并肩坐着的时候距离仿佛无限拉近，他听得见蔡徐坤细细的喘息声，被牵过的那根手指也发烫。

“没事，我也没有跳多久，不会有事的。”蔡徐坤跺跺脚起身套上外套，转头看着还坐在原地的黄明昊露出一个小小的笑：“还坐着干嘛呐，走呀。”

黄明昊被她拉起来踉踉跄跄地推到门外，在她锁门后跟在她后面亦步亦趋，实则却是盯着她小腿的青紫出神，蔡徐坤的步速并不快，步子也迈得比他小得多，白皙小腿上大片的伤看起来触目惊心也恐怖，被刻意摧毁的美感让人觉得惋惜，她却平静温和，好像全然不在意。

一不留神蔡徐坤脚步一顿他就撞了上去，抬起头才看见蔡徐坤的眼睛，她依然笑吟吟地调侃他走路不看路，冲着他眨眨眼好像笑得很开心的样子，她笑得太妥帖了，笑意标准合理却没什么温度。

如果说人在特定的场合下，对于不同的人应该有不同的表情和度量不同的情绪投入，主观可控那自然就会有人能学会完整拓模，不会多一分也不会少一分，来谁都一样，情绪的容器盛得满却永远不会溢出来。

这是最精巧的伪装，比所有饱满的流露都高明，情绪也能被精准拿捏到吞个囫囵，黄明昊听着蔡徐坤轻懒地喟叹，好像真的在为些没什么营养的事情浪费情绪，看着路边的瑟瑟的树芽，却沉默了。

 

春寒也早困，黄明昊加减衣不及时近几天又作息混乱，意料之中地赶着春风来去的尾巴得了一场小感冒，松松垮垮裹着外套捏着手机勉强通话，语毕就手一松随手甩掉手机，恨不得回笼再睡个天昏地暗。

范丞丞闻声赶过来看他的热闹，一看就是又打游戏通宵，萎靡不振四个字都写在了脑门上，却还有闲心凑过来幸灾乐祸，说他现在这个样子是报应，“活该你受罪，谁让你残害少女。”范丞丞一脸悲痛地指着黄明昊控诉：“蔡徐坤可是风云人物啊，学姐你也能这么害，知不知道我们班有多少人少男心思都随了风了。”

黄明昊正开冰箱，听他这样说却面色一凛：“你告诉别人了？”眼看他就要发火，范丞丞却颇鄙夷地瞥黄明昊一眼伸了个懒腰：“我像多嘴的人吗？是你，不止一次被人看见和蔡徐坤在一起，傻子也该知道你们有点什么了。”

紧握着冰箱门柄的手这才放松开来，范丞丞倒的确不是会嚼舌根的人，黄明昊心下稍安却又看不得范丞丞这幅得志的样子，想了想漫不经心似的开口：“你姐又打电话叫你回去住了。”他拖长语调语气一顿，“这次我答应了。”范丞丞喝了一口水，无所谓地应了句“嗯”，片刻后才反应过来瞪大眼睛。

黄明昊当机立断地把他所有“黄明昊你有义气吗？”的质问全关在门外，在范丞丞悲愤的声音中轻飘飘地回答：“没办法啊，蔡徐坤要过来住，你也很久没回去了，也该回去看看了。”

让范丞丞吃了瘪之后黄明昊的心情明显快乐了不少，戴上耳机安然地开始补觉，他倒也没诳范丞丞，虽然还没和蔡徐坤商量，但他的确是想让蔡徐坤来这里住的，她身上总是新伤不断，黄明昊自然也能猜到为什么，这是他唯一能想到的办法，可以避免让她再受这些伤害了。

毕竟如果真如传言所说，蔡徐坤别说一个月不回家，就是自此消失也不见得会得到她继母一点企怜，没了父亲撑腰之后在没有任何血缘关系的继母眼里，怕是恨不得她消失得无影无踪才好。

黄明昊翻了个身左边耳机就掉了下去，他却也懒得去拾，看着衣柜上贴的“Persona”出神没了睡意。这是蔡徐坤去医院那天他买回来的，前几天蔡徐坤去了医院，在她的坚持下为了小心低调黄明昊并没有跟着一起去，只能心烦意乱从后街晃荡了一圈等着她，最后拿回来这么个东西。而最后的结果和验孕棒给出的结果是一致的，确定了之后两个人不约而同地默认了做手术，差不多就定在一个月以后。

事实上黄明昊的心情却算不上好，他好像做着他之前会认为的最不负责任、最没品的那一类人，冒冒失失地发生关系又让蔡徐坤就此怀孕，然后就是流产的固定程序，而最可笑的是他有着最无可辩驳也所谓正当的借口，他们总不可能把孩子生下来的，这是无奈以外的罪恶感，好像多久都没办法抹去。

黄明昊窝在被窝里却感觉浑身发冷，幸好他有钱，这大概是对于都是学生的他们来说最讽刺也最好的事情了，他们可以更轻松地解决掉这件事，扼杀掉人生里这一枝本不该旁生的枝桠。

蔡徐坤明显比他明白得更快，去医院她却穿得奇形怪状，露脐背心套一件肥大的蝙蝠袖外套，切尔西靴上沿露出一截脆笋似的脚踝，左耳足足戴了五六个耳饰，还有一颗闪得夺目的耳骨钉，眼线画得潦草又浓烈，细细碎碎的小辫子翘起僵硬的弧度，反衬着蓝色美瞳越显得不驯。

离开学校宛如脱离了某种束缚，这个时候的蔡徐坤好像越发不在意别人眼光，她几乎是造意并熟练地——要把自己塑造成一个叛逆少女，以一种几乎有点迫不及待且直白利落的速度，把自己送到黄明昊眼前。

黄明昊意料之中地被小小地晃晕，头重脚轻地跟在她身后做随从，五好学生到街头少女的变化的确有点太突然，但也不是多么难以接受，只是抱着手臂看着蔡徐坤嚼着口香糖一脸好奇地走走停停的时候，黄明昊到底还是会觉得莫名烦躁，先是郁恼今天为什么没带烟，而后看着蔡徐坤露出的纤细腰肢和小巧的肚脐，又恨不得能把她敞着风的地方裹个严实。

怎么也不知道自己现在是怀孕的人吗，只是黄明昊还来不及义正言辞控诉就被蔡徐坤从那座冰冷建筑里拿出的肯定答复切实地压垮成坠崖那一刻的虚空，她把口香糖软绵绵地搅来搅去，一脸平静地看着他的表情。

混合着释然、沉重甚至还有点说不清道不明的暗喜，黄明昊觉得复杂的心绪让他的表情看上去大概也是扭曲的，蔡徐坤好像不太会吹泡泡，她看着他的表情像初入人世的小魔女，一双碧蓝的眼睛揣测捕捉着他细微的情绪，像观测实验样本。

从嫣红唇瓣间吹出的每一个泡泡都薄透到不完整，姿态各异地持续不了多久就完全破灭，黏在她的嘴角她就眼神懊恼起来，黄明昊突然去吻她，蔡徐坤的唇比喘息大概还要软一些，唇瓣碾磨的时候他就闻到清润的香气和淡淡的芒果味。

也没什么大不了的，从莽撞又冒失的开始到如今，他们原本不会有任何交集，但在此刻却有一个共同的秘密、一个血脉的联系，多奇妙也多浪漫，不需要像那些困宥于年岁阶段的时间里的年轻小情侣，从某种程度上来说，他们是这世界上最亲密的人了。

就像蔡徐坤坦然又明亮的眼睛里的那样，她总能把利益这种东西牵扯上柔软的暧昧和脉脉多情，怅然又洒脱像猎泉街1187号的仿生人：“我不想假惺惺，我也不能假惺惺。”

 

那天黄明昊主动提出的条件是给蔡徐坤的账户打一笔现金，而蔡徐坤只是默认，她扎小辫用的是廉价的黄色橡胶秃皮筋，炸开来一个就散落下来一小片，晃晃悠悠别在耳后倒又有了几分文静，咬着口香糖和黄明昊轻轻拉了勾就仿佛落定交易。

之后就是要准备手术的事情了，黄明昊被这场感冒连累到整个人迷迷糊糊，勉强将一切思备妥当，想着大概没什么遗漏了才发消息给蔡徐坤问她愿不愿意这段时间住在他家，却没有收到任何的回复，直到他痊愈。

范丞丞自从那天被他卖了之后就仿佛和他赌上了气，见了面都是爱搭不理地摆个臭脸更是再也没回来住过，黄明昊虽然苦笑不得却是深知他秉性，索性也晾着他。

黄明昊自觉和范丞丞这点摩擦这并不是什么大事，虽然留了个心眼却难免把心思放在了另一件事上——自蔡徐坤从医院回来那天起，黄明昊就很长时间都没能见到她了，虽说这中间他病了一段时间，但课却是一天不落地去，即便这样却是一次都没有再见到她。

他状态不好再没怎么去找她倒是真的，但两个人再怎么不熟也断没有连个影子都见不到一次的道理，除非蔡徐坤躲着他，否则就没有这样的可能。

黄明昊初愈之后的心思还是放在了蔡徐坤身上，不动声色地往毕业班跑了几趟很快就旁敲侧击地得到消息——蔡徐坤请了长假，已经一周没来了，差不多就是他生病的那段时间。

这难免让黄明昊有点不明的担忧，他翻遍了手机堆积的讯息，才犹疑地从角落里找出一条陌生号码的来信，说的是：“周二晚上舞蹈室。”看时间正好是黄明昊问蔡徐坤要不要来他家住之后。

状态间断好转的时候黄明昊对于蔡徐坤发给他的消息似乎还有点印象，现在彻底恢复之后却仿佛大脑清空了一般忘得一干二净，看着信息咂舌，发了半天愣思来想去却仍是一无所获。

早知道他就该问蔡徐坤要个联系方式的，黄明昊有点后悔地想，念念叨叨做了半天心理建设却仍看着那条消息犹豫了，他这一疏忽就是好几天，看样子应该还爽了约，蔡徐坤不会误会他了吧。

而且还很有可能生了他的气。

这样想着黄明昊就有点垂头丧气，索性一不做二不休按着那个号码拨了过去，接起来的声音是蔡徐坤的无疑，她好像状态更不好，听着黄明昊在这边结结巴巴解释却一声不吭，等黄明昊心有戚戚地终于沉默她才轻轻开口，声音却是沙哑的，像锡箔破了个小洞：“黄明昊，你再不来，我就要死了。”

黄明昊是从蔡徐坤家那条街的街尾把蔡徐坤捞起来的，旧街区管理不善，杂物往往从巷头堆到巷尾，从稍稍疏朗一点的第三条巷拐进去，在第一个路口左拐，走出去就是明亮干净的新城区，另一番天地。

蔡徐坤就埋头蹲在巷尾，校服的百褶裙美观有余保暖不足，她大半条腿都露在小雨里，青紫的旧伤在夜色里比淅沥沥的雨水看着还要粘稠，抱着膝盖仿佛就能取暖，在雨里团着小小地发抖。

黄明昊也牙齿打战，不知道是太冷还是怒极，他把衣服给蔡徐坤披上的时候她才迷蒙着眼睛抬起头来，湿漉漉的雾气和水汽交叉蒸腾，映得蔡徐坤脸上那个巴掌印越发触目惊心。

很久以后黄明昊都还记得蔡徐坤这个时候的眼神，后来有太多的不确定，但只有这一刻黄明昊始终是确信的，如果他要对一切产生怀疑，可他还是得相信，这个时候的蔡徐坤是最真实的，这是她最完整也是最破碎的时候。

蔡徐坤抓着黄明昊的手臂站起来，大概是蹲得久了脚下还虚浮，她掐得黄明昊很痛也很麻木，就着冰凉的雨更像是钝痛，一边微微发抖一边竟然还能扬起脸笑：“我可能真得去你家了。”

“你可没告诉我你要把自己搞成这个样子再来。”黄明昊硬邦邦地回答。

“这是个意外，人力以外的无法控制的东西，如果我成功了，当然就不用来找你了。”蔡徐坤被黄明昊搀着慢慢地走，声音很低，有浅浅的笑意。

“那你这赌博也未免太惨烈了点，”黄明昊喉头一哽，“我还以为你……”

“没关系啦……”蔡徐坤转头就看见黄明昊紧绷绷的侧脸，那点无所谓的笑意仿佛也被这沉默裹挟着缓缓褪去，雨渐小了，蔡徐坤的声音低得仿佛像轻叹：“很谢谢你……”她再次伸出手，轻轻摸了摸黄明昊的头。

谢谢你。

 

嘴上说是没事但蔡徐坤回去之后就高烧不退，黄明昊忙前忙后照顾她一个人恨不得掰成两半用，最好还带分身的那种，到最后甚至免不了拉了范丞丞的壮丁，委托他帮自己请了假。

范丞丞正好也要回来拿东西，捏着假条看着躺在黄明昊床上的蔡徐坤脸色却有几分怪异，他鲜少这么少话甚至称得上是来去匆匆，和黄明昊草草打了招呼就走了，颇让黄明昊有几分摸不着头脑。

许是降温及时蔡徐坤的高烧总算没能持续肆虐，也让黄明昊暂时松了口气，蔡徐坤脸上的掌印也慢慢淡了下去，整个人算是恢复了大半，甚至还有精神眼波湿濡懒懒散散地和黄明昊打口水仗要吃别的东西换口味。

也不怪她，黄明昊年龄小却一副老派架势，非说她得用中药养，连着给她订了一周的黑鱼花生米汤，被蔡徐坤反驳她没什么要愈合的外伤才作罢，却又新换了一道竹荪煲鸡，蔡徐坤被这两道菜折腾到整个人都娇慢起来，几乎到了看着就得反胃的程度，还得被黄明昊装聋作哑提问她怎么月份不够就孕吐。

实在是令人发指。

不过蔡徐坤的确是好起来了，眼看离做手术的日子也只剩一周多，黄明昊干脆也请了假在家里陪她游荡，他也曾问过蔡徐坤毕业班不用担心学业落下吗，却被蔡徐坤温柔的笑意弄得头皮发毛，想了一下才恍然意识到自己担心年级前几名却是杞人忧天了。

不过有一件事却得问清楚，黄明昊想来想去却还是犹豫发问，他开口的时候蔡徐坤正晃着腿吃布朗尼，奶茶五分糖她也觉得甜到腻牙，微微阖上眼睛咧开嘴皱眉，散开的长发里别一枚小小的妃色发卡。

“她为什么又打你？”黄明昊坐在蔡徐坤旁边喝又苦又涩的驭手咖啡，咽一口就和旁边的蔡徐坤一起呲牙咧嘴，“又是无缘无故？”

“怎么会……这次不是。”蔡徐坤懒洋洋地把最后一小块布朗尼塞到黄明昊嘴里，然后托着脸看着空碟子轻声回答：“是因为我要走了，要离开这里。”她抬起头看着黄明昊出神，歪头露出一个绵软的笑，裙摆从膝弯浮动，小腿在红漆的椅腿边晃晃悠悠：“列车停靠站枋寮、加禄、大武、多良、金仑、香兰、三合、太麻里、知本……”

“最后一站是什么来着……”蔡徐坤想着想着眼睛就迷茫起来，黄明昊紧攥着椅背却好像有捏不住的风就此溜走，看着空空的指缝开口：“这些你都要去吗？”蔡徐坤却瞥他一眼笑起来：“笨，这是电影台词。”

“半个月之后就是选秀，这是我最后的机会了，小昊，我可就靠你了。”蔡徐坤说得调皮风趣，眨眨眼睛笑得烂漫又秾丽，她落在黄明昊唇上的吻像温柔眷顾，甜蜜又短暂像毒药渗入伤口，伤口永不会愈合。

黄明昊知道她说的是那一笔钱，却仍会在心空落落的同时感受到某种庆幸，蔡徐坤好像猜得透他的心思，但却对他为什么会庆幸的来因避而不谈，她只顾看着他躲闪的眼睛笑，完全容纳坦然的姿态像母性。

“你也会害羞啊，怎么那天在舞蹈室不会，难道是因为黑？”她眨眨眼睛很温柔认真地去摸平坦的小腹：“我差点就不用去医院了。”说完又嗔他一眼，从纤细手指中渗出脸颊的绯红。

 

她好像真实的月亮。

大概表演的是中世纪话剧，繁复厚重的白色袍子逶迤拖沓在脚下，她果真像女孩们说的那样衣服还没穿好，该是被急匆匆推到这里来的，还湿漉漉喘着气。

衣服被剪坏了露出一边肩膀，被她抱着衣服簇拥着狼狈遮住大半的是料峭锁骨和白皙的肌肤，但提得太多却又露出两条细白的腿，脚背被高跟鞋勒出一道红痕。

窗口处有月光所以她站在那里，洒在她身上的光却好像与她沟通融合到不分你我，冷白的后背像坠雾，结出冷冽的霜雪，起伏成山水一般的月亮。

黄明昊尽量避免把目光落到她身上，他已经不下十次尝试打开这扇门了，却仍是徒劳，他给范丞丞发了短信，却得知他们班早早地结束去吃大排档了，逆糍、艾角、白灼的小海鲜，等范丞丞从口腹之欲中挣脱出来救他逃出生天，估计也得等四十分钟之后了。

蔡徐坤抱着裙子缩在角落里，黄明昊第一次看到有人无声地哭，眼泪濡湿了一大片袖子，一张脸也糊得乱七八糟，他只能沉默地别开脸，楼上话剧则好像此刻开演，中世纪的幕布下低沉的哀求透过月亮介质完美传送。

“虽然是最小的却并非最不在我的心头，法兰西的葡萄和勃艮第的奶酪正在竞夺你的青春之爱。”蔡徐坤声音很低却很清晰，“他赞美的是我的角色。”

她的眼睛里有浓重的哀伤，轻易就把他也拖下粘稠的泥沼，湿濡的眼波太湿潮，他也轻易就被沾湿了，变成忧郁的溺毙者，被裹挟着溺水呼吸，没能成功渡河。

黄明昊遇见学校里流言在外的一个女孩，生平第一次神使鬼差地施舍未曾透露的悲哀与怜悯，或许是在安德烈·巴赞的灰色眼睛里吝啬遗漏的情绪由月色嫁接，在低沉的吟咏中转为浓重的愁绪。

只是个安慰性质的拥抱却不知道怎么就变得太过火，她坐在月光下的那张桌子上胸口微微起伏着，伏在他肩头轻轻地喘着气，不同于其他女孩套着丝袜的穿法，她腿上干干净净，白净也柔软，套个人工的粗烂皮壳才是暴珍天物。

领带被黄明昊扯下来系在她纤细的脚腕上，甚至还颇有闲心打了个双边的蝴蝶结，厚重的灰白色戏服摸上去粗糙得像麻布，她偏过脸只余一个绯色的嫣红耳垂，眼睛是湿漉漉的还盛着泪，黄明昊就感觉喉头一滚，她不应该是个学生，她应该是被千万只手托起来，放到露天广场展览的罗马圣女雕塑。

她怎么这么美，缝隙吞噬月亮的阴影，她搂着黄明昊的脖子呜咽，小巧的米色蕾丝胸托包裹着圆润饱满的女性独有性征，牙齿别开衣物进到秘密花园，舔一口温软柔美，是处子香。

柔软紧致的身子绷紧了战栗，只余一边肩的衣物褪下去就完整袒露，她一直在抖，掐着黄明昊的手臂仿佛嵌得进皮肉，黄明昊握着她白皙的肩胛伸到背后解开她的内衣搭扣，细细肩带轻轻划过锁骨，她就赤裸着被他完全圈住。

少年人也曾在夜里发抖，也曾悉悉索索映着蓝莹莹的电视机光心境全然不可说，以黄明昊浅薄地从劣质杂志插图中所见的裸体得出的经验像是不配发言，可她落在他面前像初生的夏娃有完整的母性，勒住他的肩颈依然歪过脸去，即使唇齿间有了细细的喘息。

她含着泪的样子好温柔，不得不双手拢住胸的样子像色情片，黄明昊从抽插中溢出的低喘很快又变成难耐的揉捏，从上往下看着她捧着胸露出香肩，偏过脸的弧度依然高傲又圣洁，泫然欲泣到无端让他生出某种羞愧。

他最后才进去的，翻开裙摆被性器抵着她还在发抖，黄明昊只能好紧也好完全的抱住她，托着她等她心甘情愿坠落，她咬着黄明昊的耳侧细细啜泣，他们就一同陷落进那片海，濡湿也潮热，永远坠落。

 

黄明昊和范丞丞闹翻了，他仔细回想能碰他手机的人，想来想去好像也只有范丞丞，一开始范丞丞还臭着脸点头承认，黄明昊迷迷糊糊也说不清这个陌生号码是谁，抱着不要误了什么事才好他就去了学校。

他这样解释着却被黄明昊一拳打懵，范丞丞知道蔡徐坤的说法之后气得牙齿打战，要骂人的话已然到了嘴边，却看着黄明昊冷冰冰的眼睛一句都说不出来，直到黄明昊拿出了彻底绝交的姿态。

他之前怎么就没看出来黄明昊这么喜欢蔡徐坤，说出来大家一了百了的心思就这样彻底被黄明昊那个眼神堵了回去，变成犹豫和恨铁不成钢的气愤，那点被冤枉的委屈反倒显得单薄和无所谓了。

黄明昊不知道他这份纠结的心境，从闹掰之后他就再也没有和范丞丞联系，蔡徐坤住进来之后他也和范丞丞打不了一个照面，这份心事被他独有地藏了起来，沉重又苦涩地看着蔡徐坤不明真相的笑，所有心思都变成暗地郁积的酸涩。

春日总是冗长又轻慢，可他却觉得每天都过得短暂到以分秒计算，明天就要做手术了，他再也没有理由让蔡徐坤留下来，而即将面临的又不知道哪一种意义上的别离，蔡徐坤她精通此道，在暖洋洋的下午她躺在沙发床上看着黄明昊妈妈发给他的照片，她却能温柔赞赏，听着他磕磕绊绊的解释叹气。

这是因为她不能共情还是太过能体悟呢？只不过她的悲悯好像不是向着他的，黄明昊很烦蔡徐坤叹气，她好像有这种本事能用一句叹息把他变成一个孩子，只要他听到她一句轻叹，就知道哦，自己好像又在她那里变成幼稚的孩童了。

她说你太孩子气了不能理解你妈妈，蔡徐坤握着他的拇指和他讲她的母亲，她说得细声细气却好像一点忧伤都没有，从小时候的鸡丝粥和鲜栗羹到被亲手缝过的舞鞋针脚，她说她一点都不难过却会后悔，人总是活着的时候不懂珍惜，等到一无所有才能明白离别才是多年的业障。

黄明昊并不能理解也懒得听她说教，只不过配合着做温顺听众，蔡徐坤说着说着声音就低下去睡着了，一只手还无意识地捏着他的手指，黄明昊趴在旁边看了好一会才轻轻松开她的手去看她的小腿。

蔡徐坤最近起了一点荨麻疹，她不愿意去看医生，黄明昊看着不是很严重就也默许，从网上查了一通却到底没弄清她怎么还不到一个月就起了疹子，只能从药店买来药膏帮她抹。

右小腿、两边手臂和锁骨，这些地方往往还残留着她被打过的旧伤，黄明昊轻轻涂一点，每涂一次脸就冷一分，白色药膏盒只有指甲盖大却用了很久，扭的时候边缘会溢出一点药，蔡徐坤不喜欢这个味道总是皱起鼻子让黄明昊帮她抹，荨麻疹药膏里有类固醇，黄明昊也只会给她涂薄薄一层。

抹完药黄明昊就也靠在她旁边躺下来，蔡徐坤的唇珠很漂亮，睡着的时候饱满又丰盈像玫瑰花露，他看着看着就出神，他是个贪心的人，有多少爱都不觉得满足，最好完全拥有才好，不纯粹就一点也不要。

他的爱总要完整据有，独一无二地被他揽入怀中。

 

黄明昊醒过来的时候身边已经没人了，夜色浓重到他的脚边也一片漆黑，他起身去开灯，却正好看见蔡徐坤伏在桌前的背影，许是听到他的脚步声她就站起身来把一张纸片塞进包里，笑盈盈地说你醒啦。

她踩着棉质睡裤的裤脚，松垮又格外长，以至于她每走一步都要捏着裤边，像提起裙摆的小天鹅，不过她是个青涩的小黄鸭，懵懂又懒惰，怎么也不肯把裤脚从脚底解放出来，任缝边挠着脚心，晃晃悠悠地走来走去像在梦游。

黄明昊睡了一个下午醒过来却还是要继续睡，他第一次和蔡徐坤躺在一起，她小心翼翼地把黄明昊盖起来，躺在他旁边矮出一个头，捏着被角闭上眼睛的样子郑重到像过家家，黄明昊看着她就莫名想笑。

不应该这样的，黄明昊踢开被子去抱她，一臂之距，只是一揽蔡徐坤就被他完全拥住，她一声不吭地眼睫翕动，扑在他的下巴有点痒，黄明昊退开来去看她的表情，她却好像在这个时候出神了，神情郁丽也温凉，好像还有点……悲悯。

悲悯什么呢黄明昊不明白，他吻她的时候蔡徐坤也温柔承受，直到他探下去，柔软的布片隔着鼓鼓囊囊，他一愣，却摸了一指鲜红，他颤抖着去看蔡徐坤，她却看着他的眼睛一脸平静。

“这是为什么？”黄明昊努力让自己冷静下来却发现是徒劳，指尖的嫣红像利锐割裂的破口，汩汩的鲜血变成勒命的红线，一圈一圈把他缠绕完全，“你根本没有怀孕……你骗我。”

“不对，你去过医院了，医生告诉你的……”黄明昊说着说着却再也说不下去，眼前突然湿成一片再看不清，蔡徐坤坐起来抱着膝缩在床角落里，好像黄明昊把她带回来的那天晚上她在雨里的样子，她什么都知道，却还有心和他纠缠，她的缠绵好残忍，无心无爱，全是虚伪做戏。

“你要什么，就要钱？”黄明昊一抹眼睛去看她，隔着雾气他只看得见蔡徐坤模模糊糊的轮廓，她沉默了很久说对不起，黄明昊就彻底被她推入无氧的陷阱，好虚伪的一张脸，没有爱好干脆的索取。

“你为什么不能继续瞒下去，你总有办法不让我知道的，你为什么要让我知道，你故意的是不是？”

“你就是要看着我难过，看着我发疯，看着我被你骗了这么久之后的反应，这会让你有成就感吗？”

她好轻也好温暖，腿环在黄明昊腰上的时候缓慢地抖，白的是肌肤红的是血，干燥和潮湿就混起来，血的味道有点淡淡的腥，她活生生地邀请他，打开来完整地蜿蜒出红色把他也染成死寂的红。

好像《闪灵》里的鲜血镜头，黄明昊被她的温度灼伤发烫，她绵软的手指拂过他的眉宇，他们搅合在一起，血和白色柔软地勾兑，全滴落下来铺成脏兮兮的混杂。

黄明昊很用力地勒住蔡徐坤像禁锢一个毛绒娃娃，温热的液体像翻涌的浪潮，他把她推上去顶进去，鲜血裹着他柔软却也滞涩，他被困住被这悲哀催生到烧灼烫伤，他进得越完全越湿濡，她的吐息和低喘更像啜泣。

“这次我是真的不会怀孕了。”

 

黄明昊冷静下来之后问过蔡徐坤舞蹈室那天是不是也是假的，她也默认了，事实上那天不过是范丞丞看到了她包里掉下来的卫生巾，两个人争吵之下却让蔡徐坤心生焦虑，她没有信心黄明昊会对她完全确信，语焉不明的指控不过是一个试探的把戏，欺骗已成事实，多与少都没了意义。

蔡徐坤最后走的时候仍然苍白着脸摸了摸黄明昊的头，他没有躲开，蔡徐坤的语气轻软又忧伤附在他耳畔，落在他发丝间的手指一触即走像风：“不要再被骗了，也不要相信我了，再见啦。”

黄明昊在夜风里坐了一夜。

她果然走得很利索，事实上蔡徐坤来的时候就也没带什么东西，如果要离开也仿佛不过一瞬间的事情，黄明昊从身边听到的消息是她开始办学校的手续，大概日内就要真的离开，去做她的梦了。

知晓一切后的范丞丞看着低着头的黄明昊却只是从鼻子哼了口气，对两个人那天的冲突闭口不提，事实上他以为黄明昊会受打击的，却没想到他好像什么都没有发生过，除了沉默了一点就好像再没受到什么影响。

黄明昊开始回到他之前的生活，按部就班上学混日子，只等过完这段时间就开个天窗告别，他终于了悟了所谓业障的含义，只是因为一个人他就完全不一样，他好像还活在梦里，她试探的到底是真假还是爱都无关紧要。

他最终还是决定放弃出国继续留在国内读书，黄明昊第一次去他妈妈家，被怀孕的母亲红着眼眶抱着脖子哭，黄明昊轻轻摸了摸她隆起的肚皮，没有说话。

黄明昊是最后一刻才决定去送她的，他匆匆忙忙才问到蔡徐坤的车次，也多亏范丞丞看得透彻暗地里帮他留意了许久，但他到底没有赶上。

南回干线报站声也杂乱，蔡徐坤她不去枋寮、加禄，也不会去多良、大武，黄明昊失魂落魄地站在原地，他已经很努力了，但他听不到报站声也不想听报幕声，他只想听他的爱说再见，说我们今天就剧终。

列车要开动的时候黄明昊在离开之前最后一次回头，却在刚刚拉开的窗口处看见蔡徐坤，她像第一次见面的人一样冲他笑，眼眶晶莹却笑意明媚。

黄明昊最终什么都没能说出口。

“送你到火车站，转头就任你走，真像断线的风筝，两人放手之后便将自由飞。

我还有几句话，想要对你解释，看来还是藏在心肝底比较实在。

我也有整天地等着，只怕等来的是绝望，想来想去不该也让青春梦被辜负。”*

 

黄明昊第一次发现自己这么能等，杳无音讯的两个月他却一天一天地心平气和，唯一泄露出一点不同情绪的大概只有拿着蔡徐坤留给他的那张纸片的时候，这是他从桌布的缝隙里找到的，蔡徐坤走得那么利落竟还能记得把它留下来。

纸片上写的是歌词：“When our love was new，and our hearts were high，When the day was young，and the night was long”

当爱是新的，当心是沸腾的，当白天可望，当夜晚很长。

如果你离开，我就一直一直听一首歌，听到你回来，直到你又扎起小辫子，咬着口香糖站在我的门口冲我笑，黄明昊去抱她，想了想他那天要说的是什么话来着，却被蔡徐坤开心的笑一打岔，隔了好久才想起来。

他站在月台上看着列车远去的那天没能说出口，一定要弥补要重来，要无缺憾——

“我把你买下来好不好？”

 

 

end.

*引用来自《纯情青春梦》  
*歌词来自Patricia Kaas《If You Go Away》（如果你离开）


End file.
